


The Quarrel of Two

by BabyBottlePop



Series: Day by Day, Night by Night [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe, Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Chronic Illness, Daddy Harry, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Mild Feminization, Multi, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: Harry was honestly at a loss of what to do. His boys usually adored each other, and they had never had a fight as big as this one before. Perhaps a small argument over a toy now and then, but Niall would almost always give in to his brother, ever the passive good little baby that he was.But seeing Niall like this, refusing to even look at Louis, was bizzare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Harry sat on the floor with his babies in the nursery, old newspapers covering the carpet. They were having a little makeover before heading to Selena’s party. It was Niall’s idea to have their nails done, seeing as they had purchased a nail kit for Selena’s present.

 

It was princess themed party, so it only made sense that he pretty his boys up a bit. Louis had gone first, and his nails had been filed, cleaned of dirt, and coated a sparkly red. Now it was Niall’s turn, and he had chosen a light pink.

 

“Daddy, am I ever going to get married?” Niall asked, causing Harry to almost mess up the nail he was working on.

 

It was always hard having to explain these sort of things to his babies. They would never get married, or have to work a job, or make big decisions on their own. There were actual laws put in place, in order to keep classified babies safe and comfortable. They couldn’t drive cars for example, or drink alcohol, or fly on a plane unattended.

 

“Married? Who would you want to get married to?” Harry asked, trying to deter the question.

 

“I dunno,” Niall shrugged. “Maybe ‘Leena, or Demi.”

 

Louis scrunched his nose up in distaste at his brother’s words, trying to cover up the disappointment he felt about Niall not wanting to marry him. He decided to make a comeback, reaching out to Harry and loudly declaring, “I’d marry _you_ Daddy!”

 

“Careful Lou, you’ll smudge your nails,” Harry warned, though he was chuckling. “And that’s very lovely darling, I feel honored.”

 

“I’d marry you too, Daddy,” Niall was quick to say.

 

“No Ni-Ni, I choosed Daddy first.”

 

Harry spoke quickly to diffuse an argument in the making.  “The good thing is that you’re both my babies, which means there’s no need to marry. Marriage is something you do with someone you love who isn’t already in your family. We’re already all family together.”

 

“Oh,” Niall blinked, before smiling to himself. He hummed at the pretty pink that coated his nails. “I like my nails Daddy, thank you!”

 

“You’re welcome darling,” Harry told him. “Are you ready to get dressed now?”  


Harry had chosen his boys’ outfits several days ago. Niall’s outfit was a pretty floral dress, pink to match his nails. Nick had actually found the dress in a cute little shop when he was in his hometown visiting his parents. It was lovely to have a boyfriend who had a good sense of fashion, that was for sure.  

 

Louis wore a dress as well, made of chambray, and the blue color was almost as pretty as the baby’s eyes. But once both babies were dressed, getting them out the door and to the party was proving to be difficult.

 

“Louis, do we need to get you a pacifier? You can’t suck on the nail polish.”

 

“M’not!” Louis protested, slipping his thumb from his mouth.

 

Harry sighed. “Watch that tone, Lou. Niall, stay still so I can put your shoes on, please.”

 

The shoes were pretty pink Mary Jane flats, with bows on the tops. “But Daddy, they pinch my toes!”

 

“We just tried them on yesterday, you said they were fine.”

 

Niall pulled his foot away from Harry’s hands. “I think my feeties got bigger!”

 

“Alright, we’ll have to find you another pair then.”

 

It took three pairs of shoes until Niall was satisfied with a pair that didn’t ‘pinch’ his toes. Harry almost would have believed that his feet had grown, if not for the fact that littles’ bodies stopped growing physically around fifteen to sixteen years of age. Harry deemed it down to Niall being overexcited to see his friends, which in return made him picky and a little sensitive.

 

Once both babies were bucked in their carseats, Harry put a singalong CD in the play player, which evidently kept them occupied. Niall clutched Selena’s wrapped gift in his hand, patting at the bow occasionally. Louis sucked on the plastic keys that were attached to his seat, humming along to ‘Down by the Bay.’

 

The day would be fun no doubt, but Harry was also slightly wary that the boys hadn’t had naps, not would they have time to. The party was from twelve to three, and by the time they got home it would be too late in the afternoon.

 

“You two will be on your best behavior for this party, right?”

 

“Yes Daddy!” Niall nodded. “There’s gonna be cake, and ‘loons, and presents, and-”

 

Harry chuckled at his enthusiasm. “That’s right darling, the both of you will have lots of fun!”

 

* * *

 

The party had only just started, and already Louis wasn’t having fun. They had started off with presents right away, as Selena had been too excited to wait. Now they were in her bedroom, and she was showing her gifts off to the rest of the babies while the mommies and daddies socialized downstairs.

 

Selena’s room was actually very cool. She had so many toys, more than Niall and Louis had in their nursery. One thing that immediately caught his eye was a large toy kitchen. He ran over to inspect it, running his hands along the oven and stove burners. Why, it looked just like a real stove, only Louis could actually touch this one without getting a spanking!

 

“Ni-Ni!” He called to his brother, already thinking of all the games they could play with the kitchen.

 

Much to Louis’ dismay, Niall ignored his call. He was with Selena and the others, listening while the birthday girl showed off her new dolls to them. A few minutes passed, and Louis once again called for Niall.

 

Louis grew more and more upset when Niall continued to reject his invitation to play kitchen. He was playing with dolls right now, Niall told Louis, so no, he did not want to play kitchen.

 

Most everyone was playing dolls right now, except for him.

 

Louis didn’t have a problem with dolls. He and Niall had lots of dolls at home. Baby dolls, barbie dolls, china dolls, raggedy Ann and Andy dolls…

 

They did not, however, have a toy kitchen quite like this! There were two ovens, a sink, and an actual microwave! Not to mention all the food that went along with it. Louis knew they were plastic (he wasn’t stupid) but it all looked so real! Why on earth wouldn’t Niall want to play kitchen with him?

 

Louis tried one last time to get Niall to play with him. He walked over to the group of babies playing with the barbies and tapped his brother on the head.

 

“Ni-Ni, we can play res-tu-ant. We’ll be grown up cooks!”

 

Niall shook his head. “No Louis, we’re playing dollies. See all the pretty new ones ‘Leena got for her birthday? Mine’s called Trixie, and she’s a rich famous lady with a pet kitty. Come play with us!”

 

“Res-aunt is boring,” Selena felt the need to join their conversation. “Hey Nee, do you want to trade shoes? The red ones go with Trixie’s dress.”

 

Louis felt his face go hot as he watched Niall put the new red shoes onto his barbie doll. Niall was supposed to be playing with him; they _always_ played together.

 

Selena passed Louis a barbie. It was one of her older ones, and one of the doll’s arms was missing. “Here Loof, you have Becky.”

 

Louis stared at the doll in distaste. “She’s all broked.”

 

Selena shrugged, going back to dig into the box of barbie clothes.

 

“I don’t want to play dolls!” Louis spoke loudly, though none of the others appeared to pay him any attention, not even Niall. He huffed angrily, and tossed ‘Becky’ to the ground as hard as he could.

 

This drew attention.

 

“Loof, you hurt Becky!” Selena screeched.

 

“I don’t care,” Louis said. “She’s a dumb old doll who’s all broked and ugly! And my name is _Louis_ , not Loof!”

 

“Go ‘way!” Selena yelled, eyes watery. “You’re a meanie, and I don’t want you at my party! You can’t play with any of my toys!”

 

Louis’ mouth dropped open. Surely that was too far, to ban him from _all_ the toys and the party itself? All the other babies looked angry. Demi, Eleanor, Luke, Molly, and even Niall.

 

“You’re being mean Lou!” Niall told him. “You hurted ‘Leena’s dolly. She was being nice, and you were mean. That’s _bad_!”

 

It wasn’t often that Niall reprimanded Louis. In fact, this was probably the very first time, because Louis couldn’t remember any other time. He contemplated stamping his foot or maybe kicking the tub of doll clothes, but decided against it. Selena would probably tell her mommy, and then Louis would get in trouble.

 

It wasn’t very often that Louis was rejected by other babies. Everyone usually loved playing games with him, because he was fun. Louis didn’t know these babies too well though, because none of them went to play group. Niall seemed to like them, but that only made Louis’ tummy feel twisty, because Niall was _his_ brother, not theirs.

 

Feeling rather dejected (and knowing that he was banned from the toys), Louis left Selena’s room. He went down the hall and to the sitting room, where all the mommies and daddies were talking.

 

 _His_ daddy was there, Louis thought happily. Maybe Niall and Selena didn’t like him, but his daddy always liked him. Even better, his daddy loved him. He always did too, even when Louis was naughty and broke rules, his daddy always still loved him.

 

“Hi sweet boy,” Harry greeted him, not protesting whatsoever when Louis practically forced his way into his daddy’s lap. “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you playing?”

 

Louis felt his daddy check his diaper to see if that was the problem. It wasn’t though, Louis thought silently. He was here because nobody else wanted to play with him, and he was banned from the toys.

 

“Don’t wanna play,” Louis said, curled up against Harry’s chest.

 

“Alright darling, you don’t have to play if you don’t want to,” Harry kissed his head. “Are you feeling sick? Does your chest have yucky coughs?”

 

Louis whined. “Daddy, I’m not having yucky coughs.”

 

“Okay baby,” Harry said, allowing Louis to snuggle further into him. Louis was about to suck on his knuckles, but Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a pacifier.

 

The other caregivers looked on affectionately.

 

Eleanor’s mother said, “Your boys are so lovely, Harry! I’m thinking of getting Eleanor a little brother, but my hubby is reluctant. Our little girl is such a handful already.”

 

“I’ve found that having two little ones comes with some advantages,” Harry said as he absentmindedly continued to rub at Louis’ back. “Double the laughter, double the sweetness.”

 

Everyone cooed at the caregiver’s words.

 

“I’d best call the little ones out for cake,” Selena’s mother said as she noted the time. “Then we can do party games.”

 

Once beckoned, all of the babies came thundering down the hallway excitedly. Louis certainly didn’t want to see them again, so he buried his face into his daddy’s neck.

 

“Lou babe,” Harry tried to rouse him. “Don’t you want some yummy cake?”

 

Cake sounded really good, but it wasn’t worth coming out of hiding for. Besides, if he couldn’t play with Selena’s toys, he probably wasn’t allowed to eat her cake either. As the mommies and daddies helped the babies get seated, Louis chewed and suckled at the fabric of Harry’s shirt collar anxiously.

 

“C’mere Lou,” Harry’s strong hands pried Louis away from his neck, turning him around on his lap so that he was facing the crowd. The table had chairs with balloons tied to the back, and there were pointy hats and pretty pink napkins and spoons. Best of all, there was a big cake in the center of the table, with fancy icing and lots of sprinkles.

 

Selena’s mommy lit the candles. “Alright everybody, let’s sing!”

 

Louis knew the words to Happy Birthday. That was probably his most well practiced song, seeing as his daddy told him to sing it whenever he was washing his hands, because that was the time it took to kill the germies.

 

Niall was sitting right next to Selena, close enough to touch her. Then that was exactly what he did, patting her on the arm and clapping when she blew the candles out. Louis scowled, forcibly turning back around to his daddy’s chest.

 

The cake was then cut. Selena got the first piece, along with a scoop of chocolate ice cream. The other babies were served soon after, all digging into the sweet food and getting their faces covered with frosting and chocolate.

 

“Hi Louis!” Selena’s mommy said, coming over with a plate. “I’ve brought some cake, Sweetheart.”

 

“How nice!” Harry took it from her. “Louis, what do you say to Selena’s mommy?”

 

It felt like everybody was looking at him, and though Louis usually liked having attention, he didn’t want any today. The baby whined softly, though he did peek up at the mommy, but stayed quiet.

 

Harry bounced him a little. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into him today.”

 

“Maybe he’ll feel up to some games after cake and ice cream is over.”

 

Once she walked away, Louis allowed his daddy to feed him a few bites of cake and most of the chocolate ice cream. For a little while he forgot about how mad he was, especially when his daddy allowed Louis to feed him the rest of the cake, as if he were a daddy himself! Harry opened his mouth wide and Louis would shove the cake-filled spoon in, laughing as his daddy coughed a bit and swallowed.

 

“Daddy!” Niall came over, stopping their game of fun.

 

“What is it, Ni?” Harry asked, though he already knew the problem from the way Niall was shifting uncomfortably from side to side. “Ready for a change, babe?”

 

“Yeah!” Niall nodded in confirmation, bouncing up and down. “Daddy, my cake had sprinkles on it! We’re gonna do games, we’re gonna play ‘em soon!” He was obviously in a hurry, as the other babies were finishing up just like he had.

 

“Down you go Lou,” Harry said, hefting Louis from his lap and setting him on the floor. “Let’s go get some privacy, Niall. I’ll be super quick, I promise.”

 

Louis took a few steps after his daddy and Niall, unsure of himself. He didn’t want to follow them, but he didn’t want to be on his own either. He settled for waiting in the hallway, which was close enough to his daddy and far enough from Selena.

 

Once Niall was back, the games began. First there was duck duck goose. It looked very fun, but Louis didn’t want to join just yet. He did, however, participate when they played pin the tail on the donkey.

 

“He can’t play!” Selena had told her mommy when he got in line, and she was promptly scolded and made to go last.

 

Louis went first. Selena’s mommy tied a cloth around his eyes, spun him three times, and then let him wobble blindly to the wall to stick his paper tail on the donkey. Once all the babies had went, Louis’ tail turned out to be the closest to the donkey’s bum (nobody got it to be perfect). He looked to Niall for approval, but his brother had already forgotten about the game as Selena tugged him over to play pass with a stray balloon.  

 

Eventually all of the babies got goody bags. There were some soft candies, plastic rings and necklaces, and princess stickers. Louis quickly crammed the candies into his mouth, because he knew that his daddy would make him wait (they had just had cake and ice cream, after all).

 

Louis was about to go to Niall and see if he wanted the stickers, but when he looked over at his brother, he witnessed something terrible. Niall was holding a pretty purple ring out to Selena.

 

“Let’s get married ‘Leena! We can be brided and groomed!”

 

“Yeah, yeah!” Selena accepted the ring, putting it on her pinky. Naturally all the caregivers in the room thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Selena’s mommy snapped some pictures, saying what an adorable couple they were.

 

Louis watch in silence, feeling the overwhelming urge to cry. He wouldn’t though, not in front of all these people. Instead, the baby walked over to his daddy and silently took a hold of his hand.

 

Harry looked down at him, giving a soft smile. “At least you won’t be eloping from me anytime soon, right Lou?”

 

Louis stared back, uncomprehending, and the daddy chuckled. “Well, I’m afraid the wedding will have to wait. We need to get going in a few minutes.”

 

* * *

 

Things had been uncharacteristically tense for the remainder of the afternoon, once the party was over. Niall babbled adorably the entire ride home, begging to go back to Selena’s house soon, or to even ‘have a party here Daddy, with lots of candy and cupcakes!’. Louis hadn’t said a word, but Harry had seen him frowning from the rearview mirror.

 

Now they were at home, and while Harry tried to straighten up the house a little for when Nick came over, his boys played quietly in the living room. There were two odd things about this in particular though. Firstly, they were playing separately, not even close to one another. Secondly, it was rare that his boys’ were ever _quiet_.

 

Harry knew that the party had made Louis a bit distraught, but Niall had seemed so happy. It almost felt tense, as if there was hostility between the brothers. Then again, their moods very easily could have been so on edge due to missing their naps. That, along with the excitement of the party, was basically an invitation for a problem. Harry only hoped that they could avoid any potential meltdowns.

 

The rest of the afternoon stayed more or less the same, if not growing a bit more tense. By the time dinner came around, Niall way playing with blocks and Louis was watching The Wiggles on the telly. Normally Harry saved the television for mornings and before bed, but he felt some television might help life some of the moods in the household.

 

Just when Harry was putting a ham in the oven, he heard a high pitched screech, followed by a loud, “NO!” Naturally it only took him a second to investigate and see what had happened. When Harry got to the living room, he was greeted by the sight of two very distressed babies.

 

“He pinched me!” Louis hollered, pointing a finger at Niall, who looked positively livid.

 

“He kicked my tower, now it’s all knocked down!”

 

“I wanted to play blocks too!”

 

“I wanted to play by myself!”

 

“Boys,” Harry intervened, after he had watched the argument in dismay. “Boys! That’s enough. If you can’t play nicely, then you won’t be playing at all.”

 

Niall’s bottom lip wobbled. “D-Daddy he was being mean!”

 

Louis wasn’t far behind with the waterworks. “He pinched me Daddy, it hurted!”

 

“Let me see,” Harry took Louis’ arm in his hand. There was a red mark, not bad enough to worry about, but it was clear that the baby wasn’t making it up. “Louis, did you knock down Niall’s blocks on purpose?”

 

“He said I couldn’t play with them!” Louis said, leaning over to poke Niall as he spoke. Niall shrieked, slapping away Louis’ hand.

 

“Stop that, the both of you, we do not poke or hit!” Harry separated them. “And that doesn’t answer my question, Louis. Did you knock down the blocks, yes or no?”

 

Louis tugged his arm away. “ _Yes_ , Daddy, I did!”

 

“Alright then,” Harry straightened. “I think the both of you need a reminder on the rules of this household. We certainly don’t destroy things or hurt each other. Come along, you’re both in timeout.”

 

“I didn’t do anything!” Niall protested, on the verge of a meltdown. “He knocked my blocks, it wasn’t my fault! D-Don’t want timeout!”

 

“You pinched and hit, that you know that’s against the rules.”

 

Niall began bawling, which immediately prompted Louis to cry as well. Harry took them both by the hands and led them to the kitchen, putting them in separate chairs facing the walls, across the room from one another.

 

Harry was honestly at a loss of what to do. His boys usually adored each other, they had never had a fight as big as this one. Perhaps a small argument over a toy now and then, but Niall would almost always give in to his brother, ever the passive good little baby that he was.

 

But seeing Niall like this, refusing to even look at his brother, was bizzare.

 

Of course Harry wasn’t stupid, he had a hunch about what had started the fight. It was obvious that the reason Louis had such a rough time at the party was because of his jealousy over Niall.

 

Nick came over just as Harry was putting the final touches into getting dinner prepared. Harry  couldn’t resist smiling when Nick came in to the sight of the two babies in time-out.

 

Understanding to leave them alone during discipline time, the doctor ignored them and went to greet Harry.

 

“Hiya love,” Nick kissed Harry on the cheek. “How are you?”

 

“Just lovely,” Harry replied. “Dinner’s almost done, can you do me a favor and get the boys’ bowls?”

 

“Sure,” Nick did as he was told, getting two plastic, three sectioned bowls for the little ones. Harry filled the bowls with steamed carrots, baby corn, and diced ham. Once the plates were set up, it was time to end the punishment.

 

“Louis, Niall, come here please.”

 

Louis was quick to escape from his time-out chair, scampering over to Harry and Nick. Niall was a little more hesitant, but he eventually pattered over to them.

 

“Now,” Harry said, keeping his voice stern. “We do not hit or pinch in this house, nor do we use mean words. In this house we play nicely and we use our manners. Louis, I want you to apologize to Niall for knocking his blocks over. Niall, I want you to apologize to Louis for pinching him.”

 

Harry looked at them expectantly, though neither baby seemed keen on being the first to apologize. “Do we need to have more time on the thinking chair?” He asked, and that got them into motion.

 

“Sorry,” Niall said quietly, “For pinching. Cause you knocked my blocks all down.”

 

Louis scowled. “Cause you didn’t let me play!”

 

Harry took Louis by the arm and swatted his diapered bum. “Louis William, what did I just say?”

 

The baby huffed. “Sorry.”

 

“Sorry for what?” Harry asked, keeping a hold of Louis’ arm.

 

“Sorry for hitting the block tower,” Louis finally conceded. “And kicking them all over, and throwing two of them, and yellin’ at you.”

 

There was a tense silence. “Alright then,” Harry sighed. “I expect you to behave and play nicely. Now go on and give each other a hug, then we can move onto dinner and forget about all of this.”

 

It was clear that the apologies didn’t do much, because neither boy moved to hug the other. Niall actually moved over to Nick unexpectedly, clinging to his waist. It would have been funny had the circumstances not been so serious.

 

“Niall, I asked you to hug Louis, not Nick.”

 

Louis surprised Harry by taking the first step, walking over to Niall and giving him a quick hug and even a kiss, neither which Niall returned. Harry figured things were as good as they could be for now, and they needed to move on.

 

Dinner still ended up being a bit terse, but having Nick there appeared to brighten both of the babies’ moods. Obviously they were both overtired from the long day, so Harry wanted to put them down a bit earlier than usual. They would have baths and then a prompt bedtime once dinner was over.

 

“Louis, you’re up for a bath first,” Harry announced when he noticed that Louis had finished eating and was now playing with his leftover carrots, using his fingers to smush them into the tray.

 

Nick cleaned up the kitchen and watched Niall while Harry gave Louis his bath. It was so much easier now that he had another caregiver around to help with these sort of things. Louis was oddly quiet in the bath, which must have really been a sign of how tired he was.

 

“Daddy, are you going to sent me back to the ‘Doption Center?”

 

Harry’s hands, which had been working to lather soap through the baby’s hair, came to an abrupt stillness. “What?”

 

Louis sucked on one of his wet fingers. “Cause Ni-Ni doesn’t like me anymore. He’s your first baby, so I have to go ‘way?”

 

“No,” Harry said firmly. “No baby, not ever. Louis, this is your family, you know that. Sometimes people have fights, and that’s normal. Niall still loves you, just like you love Niall. And you _know_ that I love you. You’re my sweet, lovely, precious boy, yeah?”

 

It didn’t matter that Louis was naked, wet, and soapy, Harry still hugged him tightly. “Let’s get you all clean, okay?”

 

The bath passed rather quickly, and soon Harry carried Louis back downstairs, fresh in a new diaper and legless onesie.

 

Nick knew the routine. “Come here love, it’s time for Lilly.”

 

Harry settled Louis comfortably in Nick’s lap, and Nick had ‘Lilly’ the nebulizer ready to do. While Louis was getting his medicine, it was time for Niall to have his bath. The other baby had been quietly playing blocks again, rebuilding his tower from earlier. Something in his eyes made Harry’s heart melt, so he kissed the baby and lifted him up by the armpits.

 

It was during the middle of his bath when Niall began to speak.

 

“Daddy, I don’t like being mad.”

 

“I know baby,” Harry kissed his head. “It’s not a good feeling, is it?”

 

“Nuh-uh,” Niall shook his head, quiet for a few moments. “I love Lou-Lou.”

 

“Of course you do,” Harry agreed. “It’s okay to be upset sometimes. Louis looks up to you a lot. I think he’s worried that you love Selena more than him.”

 

“Daddy,” Niall’s eyes were big. “That’s not true. Louis is my bestest, favoritest brother ever.”

 

“It’s alright Niall, I know that. You’re allowed to have friends, my darling. Louis is just having a rough time sharing you, so we need to be patient and understanding. He loves you very, very much.”

 

Niall ran his fingers through the soap bubbles. “We fighted at ‘Leena’s party. I didn’t want to play kitchen, cause we were playing dollies. Louis throwed one on the floor. It wasn’t very nice, Daddy, it hurted ‘Leena’s feelings.”

 

“You’re right, that wasn’t a very nice thing for him to do,” Harry agreed, and suddenly Louis’ behavior at the party made a lot more sense. “I understand why you were upset. However, I truly believe that he’s sorry for doing it now.”

 

“Yeah…” Niall  began to chew on the corner of a wet washcloth. “I want to give him hugs and kissies.”

 

Harry smiled. “You can do that after we finish washing your hair.”

 

Louis looked half dozed off in Nick’s lap, sucking and drooling on the nebulizer mouthpiece as it emitted steam into his lungs. Once Harry set Niall on the ground, he went over to his brother and sweetly kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Sorry Lou-Lou,” He said, sounding very sincere compared to earlier. “Love you.”

 

Louis leaned up and hugged Niall. “Love you too Ni-Ni.”

 

* * *

 

Once the babies had been tucked into their cribs, Nick and Harry were able to spend some alone time together. It felt good to let loose for a bit, and the tension of the day drained away with each kiss and touch.

 

When they were ready to retire to sleep, Nick couldn’t help but question the day’s events. “So, do you want to explain what down today?”

 

“Well,” Harry began. “It all started at the birthday party today. Niall and Selena get on very well, it’s actually very cute. Unfortunately Louis doesn’t particularly like sharing Niall, at least not with this girl. Niall was about to elope on us, and Louis didn’t take it too well.”

 

“Elope?” Nick laughed, highly amused.

 

Harry “He gave a ring to Selena, without even getting my consent first!”

 

Nick played along. “Babies these days, jumping into marriages so soon.”

 

They laughed together.

 

“Well, it all seems to be resolved now.”

 

“It is,” Harry agreed. “They don’t usually have fights often, so it took me by surprise.”

 

Nick kissed his temple. “I think that you handled the situation very well.”

 

Harry kissed him back, going straight for a peck on the lips. “I would have never resolved it so quickly without your help.”

 

They were interrupted by a sleepy gurgle on the baby monitor, sounding like Niall, and probably having some sort of dream. The two caregivers smiled at one another.

 

“You really have the best babies out there,” Nick said fondly. “I love them to death.”

 

“They love you too,” Harry told him earnestly. “I’m so thankful to have you in my life...in all of our lives.”

 

“I’m thankful for you lot as well,” Nick replied, looking a little emotional. “I’d still be a pathetic bachelor if we weren’t together, only getting to tend to other people’s sick babies all day. Now I have two beautiful boys and one handsome man to give all of my love to.”

 

On that note, everyone in the household had a very good night’s sleep.

 

* * *

 

By the time morning came around, it was as if none of the events from yesterday had even happened. The two boys were as happy as could be as they sat in their high chairs for breakfast, getting fed whole-grain oatmeal mixed with yogurt and diced apples. They had a fun day ahead of them, which naturally had everyone in good spirits. 

 

On his fifth bite, Niall started scrunching up his face, and Harry only had a fraction of a second to realize why. He didn’t have time to dodge as the blonde baby sneezed, spraying his mouthful of oatmeal all over his daddy’s face.

 

Louis let out a delighted shriek, while Niall giggled at the result of his sneeze. Harry winced, brushing bits of saliva-diluted oatmeal from his face and picking it out of his hair. Still, he was unable to fond over Niall’s actions.

 

Nick playfully tapped Louis’ cheek with his spoon. “Don’t even _think_ of trying to do that to me, you little monster.”

 

Seeing his babies laugh with one another was definitely a pleasant sight. Harry knew that his boys would always bring new obstacles, but that was the best part of being a caregiver, having the power to overcome them. They would only continue to grow close as a family and have nothing but a bright future ahead.

 

There was no life Harry would rather have, really, than to be able to spend each and every day with the best babies in the world.

* * *

Check out some Day by Day, Night by Night facts/snippets [here](https://bashfulbabybottlepop.tumblr.com/post/158608758133/day-by-day-night-by-night-fact-list-3) if you enjoy the series!   


**Author's Note:**

> I'd very much appreciate any sort of feedback please and thank you, if you have the time!
> 
> Also, come visit me on tumblr at bashfulbabybottlepop (you can sends promps, ideas, headcannons, or any sort of question about my fics!)


End file.
